


Tsubasa Hearts

by fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019/pseuds/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019
Summary: альтернативная концовка KH III, в конце Сора оказался в мире Цубасы





	Tsubasa Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативная концовка KH III, в конце Сора оказался в мире Цубасы

С самого начала Сора понял, что мир, в котором он оказался, отличался от всех остальных — капли дождя здесь были просто ледяными. А затем он услышал пронзительный крик:

— Я готов отдать всё, что угодно, чтобы спасти Сакуру!

Сора обернулся. Ему бы весело улыбнуться, да пойти поприветствовать всех. Затем спросить, в каком мире он оказался в этот раз, и не видели ли они Каири. Но что-то его останавливало, а что именно, парень сказать не мог. Поэтому, подойдя чуть ближе к людям, он решил подождать, когда на него обратят внимание. Это произошло практически сразу.

Темноволосая женщина, увидев его, улыбнулась:

— О, а вот и ещё один гость. Прелестно. Ты тоже хочешь спасти свою подругу?

Сора кивнул. Юноша, бережно прижимающий к себе явно бессознательную девушку, посмотрел на него с удивлением, высокий (пожалуй, самый высокий из всех знакомых Соры) самурай хмыкнул и отвернулся, а светловолосый мужчина беззаботно ухмыльнулся, сделал пару шагов вокруг него и наигранным голосом восхитился:

— Столько ремней, та-а-а-ак круто!

Женщина посмотрела прямо в глаза Соре и от этого по спине у него пробежали мурашки. В её взгляде таилось много всего: и знание о том, что было, и что будет, и жалость, и даже усталость. Но она, даже не моргнув, мягко начала:

— Девушки, которую ты ищешь, тут нет. И всё твое снаряжение здесь не сработает.

Сору охватила паника, а светловолосый маг хлопнул в ладоши:

— Но ты можешь пойти с нами! Меня, кстати, Фай зовут!

Женщина, игнорируя его, продолжила:

— Тебе не хватит жизни, чтобы заплатить за перемещение по мирам, но, объединившись с ними, вы сможете заплатить мне, Ведьме Измерений. Готов ли ты отдать мне воспоминания о своих приключениях и отправиться в путь?

Сора вздрогнул. Забыть всё и всех, с кем он путешествовал? О том, как им было весело вместе и о минутах печали? Потому что у него нет другого пути спасти Каири? Кто вообще эта Ведьма?

Юноша, сидящий на земле, прижал тело девушки к себе поближе и вздохнул. Самурай всё так же продолжал делать вид, что происходящее его не касается, но Сора заметил, что костяшки на его руках побелели от напряжения. И только светловолосому магу, который назвал себя Фаем, казалось, было всё равно — он просто рассматривал окрестности, глупо улыбаясь.  
От его решения зависит не только их с Каири судьба, но и судьба всех этих людей. А воспоминания? Ну что ж, он же Сора, он всегда найдёт, как их вернуть обратно!

Подавив волну страха, он кивнул:

— Приятно познакомиться и позаботьтесь обо мне!

Ведьма Измерений в ответ грустно улыбнулась.


End file.
